Alesia Ottis
Name: Alesia Ottis, ~Rises-Above-the-Demons~ (Demons) *'Former Names': ~Woken-From-Nightmares~ (cub name from KL) *'Gender': Female *'Breed': Homid *'Auspice': Theurge *'Tribe': Black Furies *'Rank': Cliath(1) *'Date of Birth': Unknown *'Packs': Stronghold (former) *'Positions': Former Guardian, Hidden Walk Sept Member Misc: *'Creation Date': Dec 8 2005 *'Creation Rank': Cub(0) *'Rite of Passage Rank Promotion Date': May 31 2007 *'Departure Date': Onscreen Notes: * Character rited on-screen (1/11/08) Alesia has been a solid guardian, for closing in on a year now. She has been on top of things, daily patrols and helped notify elders of several situations, sniffed out people for wyrm, warned about several threats as well. She also has taken up a teaching role, including any cub presented to her as well as teaching others who are not cubs gifts and the like. She has offered her teaching willingly to any who asks, and is doing her best to learn what she can. Jamethon announced that Alesia is an "honorable garou who does well" and generally speaking Alesia has some reputation for being stern and firm but fair (mostly) in her zealous protection of the bawn and caern. Rumor has it Alesia has been caught smiling a few times lately and very slowly seems to be coming out of her somber shell. Notable Stats: Pure Breed 2 Alesia Ottis: Discovered in December of 2005, Alesia was an abused child who heard voices. Her voices turned out to be past lives (at least mostly) and she was rescued by her tribe. Since then she struggled through a long cubhood, and was rited in early 2007. Since her RoP she has been very busy. 1. She joined up as a guardian within a month of her RoP being completed. 2. The night of her RoP, but unrelated to the tasks set her for it, she slew the abusive father of a friend of hers. 3. Prior to being accepted as a guardian she checked the cubs Chris, Mick and Matt for wyrm taint and found Matt was tainted. She reported it and made sure Matt was cleansed. 4. She has taught several cubs outside her tribe, including Hal and Adalyn. 5. She ran a hunting lesson for any cub who's elder allowed it, and while she guided them, the cubs killed a moose. 6. She has been instrumental in detecting wyrm taint in several visitors to the farmhouse. (and noting some were clean) 7. She patrols the bawn daily, never leaving the bawn in deference to her duties. 8. She taught the gift Sense Wyrm to Aubrey. 9. She helped speak with the wyld spirits that were disturbed by the weaver spirit attack and passed word of the ban of weaver tech on the bawn and orders from Vera to Kevin to go to LA to learn Sense Weaver. 10. She has healed several garou who were badly wounded, including Melodie (who was injured badly after her RoP). (list current as of 10/13/07) Over all, she seems a sturdy reliable member of the sept who works as hard as she can to help the sept. Her one big mistake was making comments during a rite being performed by Jacinta, when she didn't realize it was a ritual being performed. She was irritated that she had spoken in favor of unity of the garou only to have her words ignored, then having the elder Wendigo return and speak of unity, while still keeping her cubs seperate grated on Alesia. There is still no love lost between the two. Alesia feels the Wendigo elder says one thing but acts in another way. Still, she messed up the situation and it is the big stain on her otherwise good record with the sept and she worries about this stain preventing her from being as good an asset for the Caern as she could be otherwise. Category:CliathCategory:HomidCategory:Black FuriesCategory:TheurgeCategory: Past PCs